


Empujar

by Nightsouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acoso escolar, Angst, Bullying, Harassment, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Domestic Violence, Suicide Attempt, acoso, intento de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls
Summary: Kenma llega una tarde al departamento de Kuroo con el labio partido. Kuroo intenta que le diga quien es el responsable, sin muchos resultados.Kuroo recuerda todas las veces que tuvó que levantar a su novio en el pasado.— Kenma, solo lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿quién carajos te golpeó?— Mori-kun me empujó y caí contra un pupítre.— Parece que unos chicos de tercero decidieron golpearlo porque Kozume-kun tropezó con ellos en el pasillo.— Por favor... ¡Resiste! ¡Kenma!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Empujar

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que escribo en años, la última vez que había escrito algo Fanfiction era lo top... Y es el primer fic que escribo para este hermoso fandom en el que quede atrapada hace ya 6 años.  
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad.

**Empujar**

* * *

Kuroo era una persona tranquila y relajada. Si le decían algo insultante, encontraba la manera de sonreír y responder algo peor; si reprobaba un exámen, simplemente se encogía de hombros y decía que lo compensaría en el siguiente; cuando perdía algo o se rompía algo, decía que solo se trataba de algo material. Y la lista continuaba.

Si, en definitiva Kuroo Tetsurou era una persona tranquila y relajada.

Siempre y cuando no se tratara de novio.

— Kenma, solo lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿quién carajos te golpeó?— La furia de Kuroo era palpable.

El joven frente a él dio un paso al frente frunciendo el ceño.

— Ya te dije Kuroo— Kuroo ignoró el hecho de que su novio usase su apellido en lugar de su nombre—, fue un accidente—. La mirada de Kenma era desafiante, algo poco usual en él.

Kuroo sentía como la furia crecía dentro de él cada segundo que veía el labio suturado de su novio. Pasaban por su mente todos los recuerdos que tenía del joven frente a él siendo molestado sin ninguna razón. 

Recordó cuando un día mientras esperaba en la entrada de la escuela a que el menor terminará sus deberes de limpieza este llegó antes de lo esperado. Con su brazo colgando sin fuerzas a su costado. En esa ocasión había sentido enojo. 

* * *

Sabía que su amigo tardaría una hora más en salir, pero sería paciente, Kenma le había prometido que saliendo de la escuela lo ayudaría lanzando el balón para que practicase sus remates. Estaba haciendo frío pero no le importaba realmente, lo más divertido del mundo era poder jugar con su mejor amigo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos pasos lentos, unos pasos que estaba comenzando a reconocer donde fuera. 

Sonrió para ver a su amigo llegar, pero su sonrisa murió al instante en que vio al menor.

Caminaba tambaleándose, tenía un golpe en su rostro, pero lo más desconcertante era como su brazo se balanceaba a cada paso, a sin ninguna especie de fuerza o control. 

— ¿Qué te pasó, Kenma?— preguntó con mucha más tranquilidad de la que sentía, y aún así su voz se había escuchado quebrada.

— Mori-kun me empujó y caí contra un pupitre— murmuró el menor con la voz ahogada—. N-No siento mi brazo, Kuroo...

Justo después de decir su nombre, Kenma se balanceó hacía los lados y cayó al suelo, soltando un grito al caer sobre el brazo herido.

* * *

En esa ocasión descubrió que tan ligero era su mejor amigo, puesto que había podido cargarlo en su espalda sin demasiados problemas y llevarlo a una clínica que quedaba camino al edificio donde vivían. Le habían dislocado el hombro.

Recordó como unos años después cuando estaba en el descanso esperando a que llegara su amigo a la cafetería escuchó como un alumno mayor que él decía que un chico de primer año había servido de saco de boxeo para unos matones de tercer año. En esa ocasión había sentido impotencia.

* * *

Sentía como el corazón chocaba contra su pecho. No habían dicho el nombre de Kenma, pero algo en él le decía que tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera él. Cuando llego a la puerta de la enfermería su peor temor se presentaba frente a él.

— ¡Kenma!

El niño de largo cabello negro que estaba sentado en la cama de la enfermería siendo curado volteó a verlo. Con sus ojos color ámbar rojos del llanto.

— ¿Eres amigo de él?— la enfermera de la escuela dejó de limpiar la cara del mejor por un momento para verlo. La mirada de la mujer era desconfiada.

— ¡Si soy su mejor amigo!— gritó Kuroo antes de acercarse—. ¿Qué te pasó, Kenma?

— Parece que unos chicos de tercero decidieron golpearlo porque Kozume-kun tropezó con ellos en el pasillo— respondió la enfermera después de que Kenma no se mostrará dispuesto a responder.

* * *

Esa vez Kuroo recibió un castigo de la profesora por no llegar a tiempo del descanso. Todo el descanso lo había pasado viendo como la enfermera escolar desinfectaba y curaba las heridas de su amigo. Sin importar cuanto lo había intentado, Kenma nunca acusó a quienes lo habían golpeado, como resultado Kuroo lo acompaño por los pasillos el resto del año.

Recordó cuando una tarde esperó a su amigo para practicar un rato volleyball este nunca salió de su departamento, como poco a poco la inquietud crecía en su pecho mientras tocaba el timbre sin obtener respuesta. En esa ocasión había sentido pánico.

* * *

— ¡Kenma! ¡Kenma! ¡Kenma!

Cuando comprendió que golpear la puerta, gritar y tocar el timbre no iban a dar ningún resultado. Corrió a su propio departamento a buscar la llave extra que la madre de Kenma le había dado. En menos de un minuto ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta del departamento de su vecino.

— ¡Kenma! ¡Kenma! ¡Kenma!

La sala se encontraba vacía, la cocina también. El departamento no era grande, pero el pasillo se le había hecho mucho más largo de lo normal. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su amigo, encontrándose con una cama tendida y una habitación impecable. Lo mismo había visto el cuarto de su madre. 

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del baño, titubeó un segundo.

¿Con qué se encontraría al otro lado de la puerta?

Ni sus peores pesadillas lo habían preparado para la imagen que tenía frente a él.

En una tina rebosada de agua, se encontraba su amigo con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada. Parecía que se encontraba tomando un baño relajante, el calor que se sentía en el pequeño cuarto apoyaban esa idea. 

El problema es que el agua estaba teñida de rojo.

— ¡Kenma! ¡Por Dios! ¡Kenma!

Tomó la muñeca de su amigo de la cual fluía sangre copiosamente. Lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo. 

Cuando sus amigo abrió los ojos Kuroo sintió que su corazón se detenía.

— Por favor... ¡Resiste! ¡Kenma!

Kenma se había sentido inusualmente ligero en sus brazos. Nunca pudo decir si fue por la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento o si había sido por la perdida de sangre.

.

Todos los días fue al hospital a ver al menor. La primera semana Kenma no quería dirgirle la palabra, pero a Kuroo no le había importado, todos los días se sentó a ver a su amigo reposar en la cama de hospital. Fue el al octavo día que Kenma volvió a hablarle.

— Unos compañeros descubrieron quien me gustaba. Amenazaron con decirle— fue lo primero que dijo el chico de cabellos rubios.

El cerebro de Kuroo no procesaba por completo la información. ¿A Kenma le gustaba alguien? Claro que lo dijeran por tí era vergonzoso, pero no era para que se rebanase las muñecas, ¿o sí?

— K-Kenma, pero...

— ¡Me chantajean con decirte que estoy enamorado de tí Testurou!

.

Después del amargo trago, Kuroo se juro a sí mismo que siempre protegería a Kenma, y meses después le declaró a Kenma que se encontraba enamorado de él. Tardó un par de meses en lograr que su amigo le creyese que no era que le tuviera lástima ni nada parecido. 

Sentados en las bancas del gimnasio Kuroo volvió a tocar el tema. Ya era una rutina, que al menos una vez a la semana le declarase sus sentimientos al rubio.

— Kenma, me gustas.

No esperó ninguna respuesta, nunca la obtenía.

— Lo sé, Testurou— respondió Kenma sin voltear a verlo—. Tú también, aún me gustas.

Kuroo no sabía que decir.

— E-Entonces... ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? Yo se que hemos salido antes, pero me refiero a— comenzó a gesticular con las manos, como solía hacerlo cuando no encontraba las palabras para decir lo que quería.

— No, aún no—. La mirada de Kenma estaba fija en la red frente a ellos—. No quiero tener un guardaespaldas, quiero tener un novio.

Kuroo pensó en replicarle que él quería ser su guardaespaldas. Quería protegerlo de todo y de todos, quería evitar a toda costa verlo lastimado. Pero no dijo nada al ver como se quitaba las muñequeras que había comenzado a usar todos los días después de recuperarse en el hospital.

— Para estar contigo, necesito arreglarme. Necesito ser más fuerte para no volver a pasar por esto—. Como si supiese que el pelinegro iba a replicar, este volteó a verlo con los ojos llenos de determinación—. Tengo que hacerlo, Tetsurou...

* * *

A su novio le había tomado un año lograr su cometido.

Y ahora estaban ahí en el departamento de Kuroo, cuatro años después. Frente a frente prácticamente gruñéndose el uno al otro.

Kenma había llegado después de clases como todas las tardes. Kuroo ya había preparado algo de comer y le había pedido a su compañero de cuarto que le dejase el departamento esa tarde. Su amigo no había puesto mayores objeciones, después de todo él también tenía un novio con quien pasar la tarde, y era probable que eso fuera mejor que escucharlos tener sexo. Cuando escuchó la puerta del pequeño departamento abrirse, volteó dispuesto a decir alguna frase cliché.

Pero la idea había muerto al instante que sus ojos se habían posado en el labio de su novio.

Kenma había parecido notarlo porque en el momento le había pedido que se calmara, que no era nada grave, pero Kuroo no escuchaba, no podía escuchar. 

En su interior estaba creciendo una furia incontrolable, solo que aún no sabía hacia quien iba dirigida. Y Kenma no estaba ayudando mucho en ello.

— ¡Kenma! ¡Dime quien carajos te hizo eso!— En el fondo Kuroo sabía que no debía gritar, que eso solo haría que el joven frente a él se cerrase más, pero no podía evitarlo, ver esas suturas en el delicado labio del rubio lo hacían perder el control.

— Shouyou, ¡pero fue un accidente!

Ah, por fin había un objetivo a quien dirigir ese enojo. Ese enano pelirrojo se las pagaría.

Cuando se levantó del sofá dispuesto a dar caza al 'amigo' de su novio, Kenma se apoyó en la puerta.

— Muévete, Kenma. Necesito darle una lección al renacuajo— dijo esperando a que se moviese de la puerta, al ver que esto no pasaba frunció el ceño—. ¿Te recuerdo lo fácil que es cargarte?

Mientras decía eso se encorvó un poco para tomar a su novio de la cintura, un gesto que hacía usualmente con un tinte mucho más romántico.

Pero cuando su brazo se encontraba a punto de tocar la cintura del rubio, un sonido lo detuvo.

El sonido de una mano impactándose contra su cara.

Kenma le había dado una bofetada.

Kuroo quiso retroceder un paso, pero sus piernas parecían no coordinarse, por lo que terminó en el suelo, viendo a Kenma con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Te dije que fue un maldito accidente!— El gritó de Kenma se sumó a las cosas que nunca ocurrían pero que ese día estaban pasando—. ¡Eres un maldito loco! ¡Es Shouyou!

Kuroo sostenía su mejilla, la bofetada no tendría que haber sido tan dolorosa, ni el grito de su novio tan aterrador.

— T-Testurou... yo, lo siento, es que estabas fuera de razón...— murmuró el menor, pero Kuroo no lo escuchaba.

Frente a sus ojos pasaron los recuerdos de sus padres gritando.

* * *

— ¿Para qué te sirve esa cabeza?— El grito de su madre contenía desprecio—. ¿Cómo crees que esto es aceptable?— El un examen marcado con un 42/100 se estampo contra su cara.

Su madre dejó de presionar el examen contra su cara cuando la alarma de su reloj sonó.

— ¡Y ahora se me hace tarde!— gruño antes de salir del departamento corriendo.

Kuroo mordió su labio y apretó los puños en un intento de que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

.

— ¡Mi hijo no es un maldito marica!— su padre lo tomó del cabello—. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Mi hijo es un hombre hecho y derecho! ¡No un marica!

Kuroo volteó a ver a su madre, quien sólo le devolvió una mirada de desprecio.

Sabía que no tenía caso decir nada, solamente podía soportar lo que venía completamente callado. Tampoco se quejaría, no les daría el gusto.

Pensó en Kenma, esperando a que los golpes dolieran menos de esa manera.

* * *

Kenma parecía haberse calmado, ahora solo veía cansado a Kuroo. El pelinegro por su parte sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Seguía sentado en el suelo, justo donde había caído.

— Enserio Kuroo, se me cayó el celular y Shouyou y yo lo quisimos recogerlo al mismo tiempo...— Kenma levantó su mano mientras decía eso, Kuroo seguía sin escuchar lo que decía realmente, ni notó como es que esa mano se dirigía a colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Sus ojos estaban fijos únicamente en esa mano.

Su cuerpo se tensó aún más y actuó por sí sólo.

Pensó en todas las veces que había logrado huir de una golpiza solo porque había logrado empujar a sus padres justo a tiempo.

No supo que había pasado hasta que escuchó el cuerpo de su novio golpear el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Fue entonces cuando Kuroo volvió en si.

— ¡K-Kenma!— gritó mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a su novio que se levantaba también lentamente del suelo.

Ahora era Kenma quien tenía los ojos desorbitados.

Cuando Kuroo quiso tomar el brazo del menor, este se lo alejó de inmediato.

— ¡No me toques!— El grito de Kenma había parecido un gruñido. Sin perder un segundo, el rubio se levantó y salió corriendo del departamento.

Dejando a Kuroo Tetsurou como una estatua.

Después de unos segundos sus piernas perdieron toda su fuerza.

Una caída así de rodillas debería de haber dolido horrores, pero su cerebro no había registrado ni una pizca de dolor.

No dolor físico al menos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

'Kenma se fue" era lo único que pasaba por su mente mientras boqueaba en búsqueda de aire.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues que les diré, ojala que lo hayan disfrutado, yo disfrute mucho escribirlo, sobretodo en estos momentos de encierro.  
> Estaba pensando en hacerle una segunda parte, algo con un bonito final, pero no lo se ¿será buena idea?  
> Diganme lo que piensan en los comentarios.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad!


End file.
